Missing Memories
by Around the World and Back
Summary: Everything. Everything I knew had been a fake. I didn't know who I was anymore. I didn't know who anyone was anymore. The world was falling apart, literately, before my eyes. During TLH. Better then summary, R&R! Full Description inside
1. We Get in Trouble by Bouncing Broccoli

**_A/N:I guess I should clarify a bit if you're confused. This takes place during TLH what happens to Percy. BUT instead of loosing his memory, he gains fake ones. Mckenzie and Percy have never actually been friends, what they have is just fake memories. Get it? Oh, and McKenzie is not a Half-blood. This idea has been bothering me for awhile and when TLH came out it was a perfect opportunity to start this (plus I was sick of all the joe-schmo Son of Neptune FF). Please do not suggest Percy is OOC, because he is, but that's because his mind is filled with different memories, so he's not going to be the same. I suck at starting fanfics, so this is a really sketchy beginning, but it'll get better as it goes:)  
_**

**Chapter One:We Get in Trouble by Bouncing Broccoli **

* * *

I was squished between Nose-Picker Nancy and Smelly Sam, on an hour trip to a place I envied. _School._

My mom had once again managed to stuff me in another school miles and miles away on an island in New York. One called 'Johnson University' school for 'Troubled and maturing young adults.' What made it worse was it was summer._  
_

The bus was headed toward Death Valley, practically. We were surrounded by nothing but sand, dust and few pebbles. I felt heat seeping through the windows, and tried to fan it away. After every fan, I'd pick up some of Sam's stench, so eventually I stopped.

Finally, after Sam decided to pass gas on my face and Nancy, well, flung a little gift at me, I had had enough. I flipped to Percy.

Percy had been my friend since the 2nd grade. One weird incident after another, Mom would screech at me. "It's not safe!" and I'd wind up some other place once again.

I've never met Percy's mom, but I figured she must be the same. We'd both traveled to the same different schools every year together. Jared, Nancy, and Sam were all from our previous school (don't ask what happened). They were now on the never-ending cycle of new schools, and I felt bad for them.

"Percy!" I whisper-yelled toward him. He was sitting by only Jared, so I figured I could bunk with them. "Percy!" I repeated.

He looked at me and I mouthed 'Extra seat?'. He looked at my seatmates, as if it were dawning on him who I was sitting by, and nodded.

Quickly, I bumped into their seat. Jared grasped his nose.

"Gosh, McKenzie, you smell like sewer," He did a pretend gag. "When did you last shower?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've been bunking with Sam. I'm not going to smell like roses," I stated. He shrugged, as if this was reasonable, but still continued to grasp his nose.

"Jeez," Percy said, looking out the window. "Where are we? Texas?"

I groaned. "More like Death Valley," I mumbled. I wondered how long it would take for me to be transferred again or what major-terrifying event would happen this time. Maybe the lunch-lady would 'accidentally' serve us something with a paw in it. Or the janitor-

"Listen up PIPSQUEAKS!" My new principal interrupted my thoughts. She had shaggy brown hair, constantly snarled up into bunches. Her eyes were piercing, studying your every move and breath. She constantly looked like she wanted to slap us with a permanent frown planted on her face "I would like to take these last few minutes before we stop to discuss the rules. You will NOT talk back. You will NOT get into fights. You will NOT fail classes. You will NOT show ANY signs of affection. You will NOT hold weapons-yes this includes pocket knifes," She stopped to eyeball a few students. "You will NOT talk or communicate in away with any other fellow students except during lunch. You will NOT-"

I stopped listening there. Just another set of rules yet to be broken somehow. The principal was yapping on about how discipline is good in maturing teens, and stuff like that. Every so often she'd pause and glance around staring at us evilly. Percy nudged me and did a 'co-co' sign at the principal. It was childish, but that's what we were. I laughed silently.

The principal saw me. "Ms. Anderson, is there something you'd like to share?" She patted her foot against the ground, her arms crossed. I shook my head. "Good, then I suggest you shut up, before I give you detention," The other kids snickered. I nodded, but I didn't say anything.

For the rest of the trip, she continued on about decency, pride, and all the basic stuff like that. I zoned off half way through, knowing I'd have to go through this talk again.

When the bus finally landed, the kids quickly emptied out. I got out and followed them as we evacuated to the lunch room.

On the plus side, they were actually serving edible food at the school. Food that actually looked good and smelled good. My stomach made a giant rumble as I rushed in line.

When I got there the lunch lady slammed a cheese-dipper on my plate and some broccoli. The broccoli looked..raw, still frozen as if fresh from the freezer.

I grabbed an empty spot by Percy. Jared was bouncing the broccoli up and down. Once it slammed down to the table it would fling back up in the air.

"Gosh, it's made out of like, rubber," He awed. "Should I fling it at Nancy?"

I took his bouncy broccoli away. "Honestly Jared. I don't feel like being in trouble on the first day,"

He shrugged. "Fine then. I'll get in trouble tomorrow," He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"At least these lunches are edible," Percy said, munching on his cheese deeper.

"And they taste good," I added. I didn't like this school, but I could get used to the food.

"Except the broccoli," He finished, chucking his broccoli into the garbage. It must of hit the bottom pretty hard because it bounced back and flew through the air. Flying..flying..smack. I winced as I saw who just got slammed by the broccoli.

I never thought Mrs. Yeda could look madder then on the bus. I was wrong.

"Lucky hit," Jared squeaked as he fled the table.

"We should run well we still can." I said, positioning my feet. Percy shook his head and pointed at the already-marching-towards-us principal.

"Well, there goes your first day without trouble," Percy sighed.

"Young woman! Chucking broccoli at teachers is a sign of disrespect and therefore punishable! Get in my office this INSTANT!" Her face was turning a shade of red. I grumbled and followed her.

I sat into the red chair in the front of her desk. She paced around the room, pondering if I should get detention or not.

Finally, after the bell had rung, she turned to me. "Detention after school! Get to class!"

I hastily got out and pulled out my schedule.

Room 214: Learning German with

I grunted. This was going to be a _long_ day,

I didn't know this at the time, but it was going to be the only normal day I was going to have for awhile.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_Wow, short Dx. Next chapter will be longer; I promise! So, _****_like it? Hate it? Sorry it ended really bad. If you must flame, please give me CC instead. Review:)_**


	2. We Almost Get Killed by Bird Women

**Chapter 2: We Almost Get Killed by Bird Women  
**

**

* * *

**

I slumped down on my dorm bed. After 2 straight hours of sitting on nothing but a hard plastic chair, it felt relaxing. It was about 8 o'clock, the 'inspectors' would come in in about a half an hour to make sure every one was in bed.

I felt homesick. I was still pretty upset at my mom for dumping me in this prison, but I wanted nothing more then to plop down on my couch and watch some TV.

Sighing, I started to lie down.

_Boring. My life was utterly boring._

I remember wishing something would happen to me before I closed my eyes and started to drift away.

**...**

It all started during 3rd period; science. Mr. Scheul was dreading on about sunspots and solar fusions and stuff like that. I huffed and leaned down on the table.

I started zoning out, pondering things like the newest episode of 'My Life Forever' or what would happen next in the amazing-

"Ms. Anderson, perhaps you'd like to answer that one for me?" My teacher interrupted. I could hear the evil grin coating his voice, just reflecting the words _'oh I simply can't wait to get a good laugh out of your answer'._

I tried to focus. Words he had just said. Solar? Sun? It was no use. I had been dowsing off and I had not heard his question.

"Er-" _Take a guess_ "The sun?"

He chuckled, shifting in his seat. "Nice try. I asked what happens to Earth when solar fusion happens. Next time, pay attention instead of going to LaLaLand."

I slumped and nodded, trying to seem like I was now full-alert. He seemed to ignore me for the rest of class; so it seemed to work.

Then it exploded

The wall actually. Bits of it flung around the room, dust coating us. The teacher had gotten a full on wack on his head from a giant piece of plaster and was scurrying to the back of the room, biting back curse words.

When the dust cleared up the whole room gasped.

There. Standing a few feet away from me was the most terrifying creature I have ever seen.

It's stringy hair stood abroad it's head, as if hit with a million lightning bolts or tons of hairspray in a einstein-fashion. It's red eyes could pierce into your skull, implanting in your brain. The face appeared as a human; crumpled and wrinkled and extremely paled, but still human. But rest presumed a form as a vulture, with pitch black rigid feathers.

It hissed, the most piercing scream you could ever imagine. It took a step forward and cocked it's head, staring us all down.

I felt like screaming. Or crying. But I bit it back all. **Not real. Not real. Not real.** I constantly repeated the words in my head.

"Who's the psycho running a bulldozer into a class?" Someone screeched. _Bulldozer?_ Obviously that thing was anything but a bulldozer.

I sneaked a peak at Percy. Maybe I was hallucinating; lack of sleep. Or I'd just gone insane.

Percy's face told me otherwise. His face had paled just a tad and he was staring wide-eyed at the thing mouthing something like 'mo-monster?'

I noticed Jared wasn't sitting behind him anymore. Unless he had made a break for it...no that was crazy. The teachers worked extra hard to make sure kids didn't ditch; the doors were locked during class time.

I turned back around when I heard someone shout "Where are they all coming from? I thought this school was SAFE!"

Not only was there 1 creature, but now there was 3. And they were all leaping towards me and Percy.

One muttered "Kkill the sson of nepptunee." as it extended its claws. It talked as if each word was going through a thick piece of sandpaper. Percy seemed to become suddenly alert as they leaped at him and he dodged out of the way quickly. They hissed again; this time louder.

All of a sudden, as if out of thin air, Jared appeared right in front of the table. I gripped Percy and him and rushed for the door. I wasn't thinking, but I felt the need to get out of there. Hastily, I tried pulling the door open.

Locked, of course. What was I thinking? "UNLOCK IT! NOW!" I screamed at the teacher. I didn't care about the rules right now, I knew it would cost me later. If there was a later. The monsters were rushing towards us.

The teacher didn't react at first but then he got out his keys and flung it through the air. I caught it and quickly unlocked the door. I could feel adrenaline rushing through my every move. I gripped Percy and we ran as I slammed the door shut. It was a pathetic effort; they broke it easily and flew toward us. It's claws brushing the back of our necks. I continued down the flights of stairs, down the hallways, out the door, and through the sidewalks.

I was terrified. I just kept running, stumbling through the hot, desert air. These were the monsters in fantasy not reality. All the terrible events of my life rushed through my head.

3rd grade, snake lady tried to bite mine and Percys' heads off. 4th grade one-eyed creature tried to crush us with giant hand. 5th grade attacked by giant black crows trying to claw eyes out.

All of those events that had caused them to go through one school to another hadn't been real, normal terrifying events. They had been mythology, beyond belief events.

And Percy had been there for all of them.

My slow running was no use for there incredibly fast flying. They were direct above now, about to swoop. I ran faster, faster, ducking down every few minutes. Percy just followed obediently with me; he didn't want to object.

Jared would stumble every few steps. I had never examined his walking before; but it seemed sort of, 'crippled' if that was the right word.

He started shouting directions at me, as he peered back anxiously. "Turn left! Turn right! Go there! Not your right my right!"

I tried to follow his directions. I didn't know where he was leading me, but I didn't want to be bird feed. My brain tried to process the words as my feet stumbled through the ground as fast as possible.

The whole desert scrub surrounding only lasted for a few blocks. Eventually it started to turn back to normal vegetation.

At last second, before the next deathly swoop, Jared shouted. "THERE! Into that forest!"

I didn't object. I rushed through the forest. The life started sucking out of the scenery bit by bit. The plumb brown trees started draining in color; turning more and more gray and dark with each glance.

Finally he screeched. "STOP!" Then quickly added. "I think we lost them,"

I examined my surroundings. To the front of me stood broadly a beaten down stone mansion. It's top had caved in, its walls crumbled and its ground ripped and smeared in blood and dirt. There was a light, misty pool in the middle of the mansion, it's water swaying slowly and ever-so slightly. The scene was engulfed with dead redwood trees. Fog surrounded us, touching the edges of the low gray puffs of clouds.

"That wasn't a bulldozer," I blurted out loud. I added in "You saw that to?" I asked Percy. I needed reassurance, that I wasn't in fact going crazy.

Slowly, he nodded. Or at least, I thought I saw him nod.

"Harpie," He muttered. I turned to him. From what I caught of his face, he looked dazed. Confused.

"What?" I said back. Harpie? What did that mean?

Then I noticed Jared had disappeared.

I didn't feel like shouting 'Jared!' out in the middle of the emptiness; it might have all been just a trick of my eyes. Maybe he was hidden between the thick mist.

I tried to process all that had happened. We had been attacked by creatures. 3 of them. They had called Percy the Son of Neptune before trying to kill him. Now I was in an abandoned mansion in the middle of the forest. I was directed here by the missing Jared.

What had just happened?

Before I could think deeper or scream out from insanity a deep, scratched voice muttered aloud interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you Jared. You have brought him here successfully."

**_A/N: What do you think? Thank you so much for the reviews last time; this is my first fanfic so I'm really happy to see those reviews :D I don't have much to say; so I guess I'll just start writing the next chapter. Review!:)_**


	3. Jared Has Hooves?

**Chapter 3: Jared has hoofs?  
**

**

* * *

**

_Jared?_ Had I heard it correctly?

I squinted, trying to see past the fog coating us. I could make out two shadow figurines. They didn't appear exactly human. As if hunched down, with two pointy triangles at the edges of the figure.

_Wolve_s

The word rung in my head. I didn't know how I knew; I could just sense it. Any other day I would have pushed away the thought of evil talking wolves; it was insane. But today, it seemed like the only believable thing.

"Jared?" Percy blurted out loud beside me. He sounded equally as shocked; so obviously the creature really had said Jared.

In an instant the figures jumped forward. Next thing I knew I was face-to-teeth with the creatures. It bared its sharp fangs at me, and I instantly froze.

It looked like a wolf, but slightly enlarged, hunched over with evil black eyes. It sniffed the air unpleasantly then exclaimed "PAH! Mortal! What would that ignorant Juno want with a useless mortal?" He growled at me. I felt angry at the way he used mortal, like a disgrace, a useless ugly bug.

But fear took over my emotions. The other wolf mumbled "How should I know? But that _woman_ our only way to keeping safety, whether we like it or not," He grunted. "But, if she must. She's given the mortal into our hands, so we must treat her like one of our own," An evil grin creeped into its voice. I had a feeling that was the worst punishment possible.

Then they leaped again, but this time straight head for me.

This was it. There was no way I could have scurried in time; in a moment I'd be the worlds biggest dog biscuit.

Then something interfered. No; not something, but a sword. And Percy was holding it.

He had slammed the wolves back, stunning them temporarily. I stared wide-eyed. Had that sword just appeared?

He looked shocked as well but he continued fighting. Slapping the wolves back, dodging their attacks. The creatures looked dully weak against him. From the way he flinged and swung his sword; you'd beleive he had spent his life doing this.

And for a moment I felt like that useless bug. Sitting, watching this all happen well Percy fought. I felt terrified and hopeless.

Percy had them mostly down. There was only one left, on the top of a boulder, growling maniacally. Then the sword did something unbelievable; it turned into a pen. Percy looked panicked again and was desperately trembling for the button.

But the wolf had noticed and slightly grinning now. He was preparing for a lunge.

I. Am. Not. Useless.

I rushed, picking up a giant rock on my way. It felt like I was loading 10 lbs. When I reached it I lifted it up above the wolfs head. And then I let go.

The wolf seemed pained and confused, and fell like a brick. I stood their for a moment, breathing. Then I grinned.

I felt like saying 'HA! TAKE THAT FOR CALLING ME A USELESS MORTAL!' But I didn't. My grin quickly faded, as I realized it was just me and Percy in utter silence in the middle of a mystified forest.

I heard rustling from the trees behind me and flipped around. A wolf emerged from behind the shadows.

"Hmm..you can be of importance, Percy," It grunted. How did it know Percy's name "Jared, take them to camp."

Jared followed the wolf and came out from the shadows. He looked normal, same messed up hair and annoying grin. But he didn't have pants on. He had hoofs. He was half goat.

I gasped. "Jared, you're a-you're a-" I stuttered. Greek mythology; what was their names? "Satyr!"

His face turned red. "I am NOT a satyr! I'm A FAUN!" He looked thoroughly offended and I backed up an inch. "I'm not those wimps!" He grunted then started to trot off into the shadows again. He peeked his head out momentarily, then motioned for me and Percy to follow him.

Was I mistaken? Jared, who was faun (didn't know what that was), had led us into a trap with bloodthirsty wolves nearly killing us and now he wanted us to follow him?

I hesitated but then started forward. I didn't want to, but I had no clue how to get out, and the wolves would be gaining consciousness any moment now.

"Look what's going on?" I asked him as we trudged forward. I couldn't talk to the wolves but I felt the strength to talk to Jared.

He sighed. "I'm not sure. I normally have this talk with demigods," He said. "Not mortals,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Listen. Do you beleive in gods and roman mythology?"

I thought for a moment. "No, of course not!"

"Well do you beleive in me?"

I hesitated. I had to say it was strange seeing your friend half goat. "B-but god is real! Not that crazy mythology stuff!"

He shrugged. "Look the gods are real. About god? I have no clue. And don't call it crazy; that's insulting,"

I felt like my head was spinning but I continued forward. Percy seemed to be taking this slightly better. "Wait; then what am I?" He spoke up

"You're a half-blood."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Half-god, half-mortal." Percy stated. I looked at him. He shrugged as if giving me the answer; he did not know as well how he knew.

"Who your godly parent is; that's another question," Jared stumbled a bit then continued. "Mom or Dad?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, is your godly parent a mom or dad?"

Percy froze. His face turned to hard determination, then to confusion, but then it sagged it defeat. "I-I don't know,"

I thought. Who were Percy's parents? Did I even know his last name? How-

"We're here!" Jared interrupted. I stared.

To the left was a sea. There was a tiny beach at the north corner, and besides it were cabins aligned together. Across that was a giant building made out of logs; about 7 stories high I assumed. In the back were hills, aligned perfectly and armored with cannons and propped up shot guns. In the giant fields kids were fighting against each other, clanging swords and armor.

I gasped. Blood was shed all over. It looked like a battlefield.

Jared spoke up as we walked through it. Swords brushed me but didn't scratch me at all. "You see, newcomers stay in the unclaimed cabin until they're claimed. Then they go to their cabin, based off their godly parent," He turned to me. "I have no clue where you are going to go, but I guess you'll either stay in the commons or the unclaimed cabin." He shrugged.

I felt out of place. This wasn't happening. I wasn't a part of mythology so why was I here? Who was Juno?

Before I could say anything Jared was wobbling off somewhere else.

"Can you beleive this?" I asked Percy, but my voice wasn't in awe. It was more of _I need to get out of here_ tone.

He nodded but didn't say anything. He was dead silent; and I couldn't read anything of his emotions. Blankly he walked off to the cabin Jared had pointed out before scurrying off. Hastily, I followed him.

Before we could entered a voice interfered with us.

"Welcome to Camp Roman; I'm Reyna."

**_A/N: And -fin-. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! It helped me keep typing to get this next chapter out! I wrote it at 9:00 PM so I'm a little tired, sorry for its choppiness! Please review!:D_**


	4. I Get Stabbed by the Hulk

**Chapter 4: I Get Stabbed by the Hulk  
**

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Roman. I'm Reyna."

I flipped around to find a girl staring at us. She had a propped up fake smile that made me feel like I was being welcomed to a Disney cruise.

Seeing how both of us remained silent, her grin faded and she got serious. "I'm the recruiter. Since you two are new, I need to get you two in training. Follow me."

She stalked off across the field. I was hesitant, but realizing that I probably didn't have a choice followed her. Percy followed after me.

"So," She said, as she continued to navigate us. "Mom or Dad?" She asked repeating the same question as Jared.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know." He responded.

"Okay." She turned to me. "You?"

"Neither."

"Oh you don't know, either?" She asked.

"No. I don't have a god parent." I answered truthfully.

"We all have a god parent that's why we're here." She said, slowly, as if she were speaking to a little kid,

"But I really don't have one. I'm 'mortal'." I repeated, calling me what everyone had before.

"That's what we all think at first, but bottom line is- _you have one_." Reyna pushed again, and I could see her getting slightly annoyed

"But-"

"Oh look we're here."

We stopped in front of a large cabin made of logs. The logs were, if it was even possible, polished and clean. It looked like a lumberjack had freshly cut them and stacked them in a pile.

"You'll be training here." Reyna informed as she led us in. The second I stepped in I felt like I was in gym class again. The smell of sweat and dirty socks overwhelmed in the big gymnasium. I would have called it a gym class to, if it hadn't been for the heavy muscled people fighting each other with swords and the blood and dirt covering the walls.

"Catch." Reyna said as she threw us a sword from the golf club bag. I tried to catch it but it clanged to the ground. Slowly, I picked it up as Reyna sighed. "These swords are made by Imperial Gold," She explained "a special material used to forge our weapons. They can harm monsters, gods, oh- and yes, you. So good luck, and try not to get killed. You'll be versing Dakota."

I gulped. Killed? This camp was nuts.

A rather imitating guy with a sword a thick as my head and as long as me approached us. He almost looked as big as the Hulk. He looked at us and chuckled. "You're giving my 'newees' now? May I remind you that I.."

"Yeah yeah, beat up a cyclops. Just shut up and fight." She muttered, giving him the cold shoulder. She turned away and walked to the side of the room, continuing to watch us.

I gripped my sword, following the guy's position. He charged and I rushed out of the way quickly. Flipping back, he turned and narrowed his eyes at me. It looked like he wanted my head on a stick. I resisted the earge to run and held tightly onto my sword. _Just swing_, I instructed myself. As he charged and got only a few feet away from me, he quickly flipped and slammed his sword on Percy. I flinched and looked only to see that Percy had interfered. The guy looked shocked but shook it away as the two began to fight back and forth. Percy seemed like a natural. They kept at it, either one not stopping for a moment. I looked at Reyna, as if to say stop this, but she just kept watching.

"Rule number 11," Dakota muttered as he kept pace. "Never get comfortable." And in that second he flipped his sword and stabbed me.

But the sword went right through me. I didn't even feel a thing.

"Woah." He said, removing his sword. Reyna gasped walking up to us.

"But how-" She wondered. Her eyes got wide and she looked at me. "Come on'. Both of you. You're going to see the headmaster."

* * *

The room was a dark room with nothing but the glow of a fireplace to light it. It was mostly empty, except for a few emerald green seats and a few unreadable markings on the walls. We were in a dark cabin at the edge of the camp that was supposed to be the 'headmaster's' room.

It was silent except for the crackle of the fireplace. Then, the door at the edge of the room opened.

"What do you want?" A rough voice growled, and I identified it as a womans'. A figure came out of the door. I squinted and saw that it was another fierce, menacing wolf.

"I have brought the newcomers. One of them appears to be," She paused, as if hesitant. "Mortal."

The wolf blinked. "Yes?" She said, not at all affected by the news.

Reyna looked stunned. "Yes. This camp is strictly demigods. No mortals."

"I know the rules." She growled. "But this is Juno's doing." She said the world Juno as if it were a disgusting vermin. "We should not question it."

"But we can't use a mortal to find him." She objected.

The wolf straightened. "I said to not question it." She said sternly.

"Yes, Lupa." She mumbled, straightening out her voice.

"Lupa? Isn't that..." Percy started, but Lupa growled and he closed his mouth.

Reyna turned back to Lupa. "Then, what should I do with them?"

Lupa looked at her, and I could tell there were messages going through their eyes. A few seconds passed then Reyna nodded, bowed, and turned around. Reyna grabbed our wrists and we exited the dark chamber at the edge of the camp.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were being dragged across the field. She let go of my hand and responded.

"The Oracle."

* * *

**_What do you think? Good? Bad? I know it's been awhile. I had to rewrite this chapter because the last one I didn't really like. So I have to apologize for this chapter, because something's might be a little off (I haven't read PJO in awhile, so please tell me if anything is false) and it's a little fast-paced but that's because it's a little push to begin to start this story. Oh, and also for the lack of Percy. He'll be in the next chapter more, I promise. If you need to flame do it in a CC review, please. Review:)_**


End file.
